trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PerlanHækkao
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 9 Beforan solar sweeps (19 Earth years) |screenname = perlanHækkao |style = Slashes / between / every / word. / Otherwise, / he / uses / normal / syntax. |specibus = Knifekind |modus = Shadow Realm |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Mage of Shade |zodiac = Electrum |relations = Dyaman Zirnis - Matesprit and Server Player Thelle Liliom - Moirail Garnet Dianto - Kismesis Villas Ieleja - Client Player The Pearl - Ancestor}}Perlan Hækkao, also known by his Trollian handle, perlanHækkao, is a pre-Scratch troll who lived on Beforus in "Overkillsession". He has purple blood. Character Introduction Your name is Perlan Hækkao, and you are going to kill everybody. At least, that’s what the voices tell you. You’re not really sure where those voices come from, but you don’t question them. They’ve taught you better than that, even in the short span of time you’ve been alive. It does seem fitting though, you think. You’ve never really paid much attention to the hemospectrum or other aspects of the very peaceful Beforan society, but those with your rich purple blood are apparently very prone to terminating the lives of their friends and enemies. You enjoy mind games, which you play with your lusus occasionally, but more frequently with those you talk to on Trollian. There’s nothing more satisfying to you than watching another living being squirm and realise that their life is about to end. Well, maybe something more satisfying than that is actually ending their lives. Thanks to those mind games, everyone you know fears you, and so they should. Even your mighty steller sea lion lusus is terrified of you, and wouldn’t dare question anything you command him to do. Sometimes though, it can all get a little too much. You’re only a six sweeps old troll, after all. On these occasions where you actually feel regret for your actions, you curl up into a ball in your respiteblock and wait for the voices to stop. Then, one by one, you go down your contact list, apologising for your harmful words. Your lusus has never gotten one of these apologies. These rare periods of remorse only last for so long though. Before long, the voices return, louder than ever before, and make you pay for disobeying them. On Trollian, you aren’t afraid to hide your identity. You go by the trolltag of perlanHækkao, and you / treat / your / words / with / blades. Mythological Role Despite being a Mage of Shade, Perlan has not yet reached God Tier, and so the abilities of his class remain unknown. Judging from current knowledge given by various sources however, he is likely to be “one who is manipulated by” Shade. This is very fitting, considering Perlan’s life, and how he has been influenced and corrupted by the Horrorterrors. Being brought up by the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, Perlan has been corrupted from an early age. When his emotions become strong enough, he can slip into a Grimdark state, where he emits a dark aura which cloaks him from any scrying attempts and amplifies his fighting prowess, strength and speed. In this state he loses his common sense and lashes out at anybody in the nearby vicinity. This is said to be related to his mythological role. Abilities *Enmaged: A defensive move which boosts the user's stats. *Magestruck: An offensive move which allows the user to manipulate the target’s actions temporarily. *Shadenocarcinoma: An defensive move which removes the Corrupt status from any allies or other targets. *Trishadekaphobia: An offensive move. Perlan strikes the opponent 13 times with powerful shadows. Land The Land of Terrain and Black Sorcery is home to Alligators, who often dabble in black magic. They strive to become good enough at magic to be able to defeat the Denizen themselves, without having to wait for the arrival of the Mage. The land of LOTABS is generally quite flat, broken only by the occasional outcropping or consort village. Perlan teamed up with Jernih, Kory and Teri to defeat Nótt. Once the Denizen was defeated, Perlan earned 13 tonnes of Krypton Ore; enough for Ruth to forge him his ultimate weapon. Fetch Modus Perlan uses the “Shadow Realm” fetch modus. Any object can be captchalogued and retrieved, but to retrieve the item, one must reach into a deep hole which is totally black. It makes the retrieval process a guessing game, as one must delve in and pick whichever card they think may contain the item they want. Strife Specibus As its name implies, Knifekind is a knife type Abstratus. It differs from Bladekind as it can only contain Knives where Bladekind can equip almost any bladed weapon. Perlan wields the following knives: *Deft Dagger: A small dagger which can be used quickly and effectively. Perlan had this knife at the beginning of the game. It can be equipped into the Knifekind and Daggerkind Abstrata. *Tempête: A knife crackling with electricity. Perlan made this knife by alchemising the Deft Dagger with an Electrical Outlet. *Rafale: A ridged dagger which Perlan found in the corpse of his lusus. *Orage: A thin blue, green and yellow dagger perfect for taking on aerial enemies. *Falcon Knife Earrings: A pair of powerful blades made by combining the Orage with the remains of Perlan’s lusus. *Chicken Knife: A weak knife Perlan took from an Imp after it was defeated. *Dynamo Dagger: A knife forged by combining Tempête and the Chicken Knife. It can be equipped into the Knifekind and Daggerkind Abstrata. *Ampoule: A blade shaped like a two dimensional incandescent light bulb created by combining the Dynamo Dagger and the Rafale. *Dissonance: Perlan stole this knife from Nótt’s Hoard, long before the Denizen battles. It resembles a set of knuckle busters more than a knife. *Bronze Knife: The ultimate knife. Ruth created this knife by combining Krypton Ore, Dissonance and Ampoule. Trivia *In the post-Scratch version of Alternia, Perlan serves as Parels Cododd's ancestor, and goes by the title of "Jongleur Perlmutt". Category:Dunnedays Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood Category:Dunnedays